To accept or cure?
by All4TheBest
Summary: "You're right this team we are a time bomb, chemicals that should not mix but we do. It shouldn't work but it does, we shouldn't be but we are somehow stable. I may not be the resident chemist here but even I know taking something out of a stable mixture can prove to be disastrous. We work because we're so much more than a team Bruce, the avengers, our friends' hell this family."


A/N – Alright so I was asked by a fellow user to make a Bruce one shot, I wanted to at least try so I opened a word doc and about two weeks of planning later (because I was completely lost on an idea) I came up with this. It will probably have three or four chapters and be uploaded only when I run into writers block for my other story. So I hope you enjoy.

Disclamer – I do not own anything.

Please read, review, and remember to look for the next chapter. After all those are the three R's.

Lot's O' Love

All4TheBest.

* * *

Bruce Banner let out a heavy sigh his left hand running though his hair as his right thumb and pointer finger pinching the side of his glasses as he pulled them off once again and slumped into his chair. Years upon year upon years to get to this point, more than a decade research and he had it. He finally found it, and could not bring himself to use it. Picking up his glasses once again he moved back to the microscope and ran the test yet again. He had done this roughly a hundred times in the past twenty or so hours but still was awed as he saw the small sample of his own gamma enhanced blood disappear leaving nothing in its wake.

"I heard you found a cure for Green Bean," The normally snarky remark from his friend carried from the door of the lab. Once again Banner slumped back into his chair. Tony took this as invitation to come in to the lab. He walked over to the desk and rested against it.

"In theory," Bruce said.

"I think this is a lot more than theory, as I understand it shoot yourself up with this and you back to before greenie came." Tony said picking up the green vile and twisting it in between his fingers mindlessly.

"All test point to that result." Banner said moving to rearrange something so he didn't have to look at the disappointment in Stark's eyes. It was no secret that Tony did not want Bruce to ever find a cure; he had spent the past four and a half years trying to convince Bruce that the 'other guy' was not as dangerous as he previously believed.

All attempts where usually met with the millionaire giving up and Banner leaving the room. Apparently something had soaked though because before that the serum would have already been in his system after the first time he tested it. But something was stopping him, and that something may be the small picture that always made his way back to his desk. He had thrown it away, burnt it, moved it, and locked it in a drawer but it always found its way back leaning against his desk and the outlaying wall. It was one of the first pictures the press had of the Avengers and to some extent everyone on the team had one.

Steve kept his tucked into his boots next to a picture of Peggy. Both always staying with him, Natasha had hers on a locket that she always had, she even tucked it into a pocket on missions. Clint had his in his bow case, and Tony had long since had his on the side of his screen every time he put on the Ironman helmet. Thor kept his well no one really knew but he always seemed to have it on him when asked. Bruce had over time accepted the pictures presence knowing farewell it would be a part of his life.

"Then what's stopping you," Tony asked though the man hoped he already knew the answer. He wished more than anything that the pause in Bruce administering the cure was because like the rest of the team he had accepted the Hulk.

He had seen the videos proving the Other guy wasn't all bad, videos of the other guy talking to Tony or Clint in the 'safe room' after missions to try to calm him down. Steve had done it once or twice when the men were unable to but if they were breathing by themselves one of the two was usually there. Natasha had over time accepted the Hulk and grew to like him yet still weary of being stuck in a room with him. Thor was a bad idea because Hulk enjoyed punching the god a bit too much, even when he didn't pose a threat. And as a part of the team Hulk kept damage to a minimum.

"I have wanted to cure him for so long," Bruce said turning to face Tony.

"I have spent years devoted to curing the Hulk and now I have it. I can cure him, Tony. I use this and he will be gone and I will never have to worry about the innocent lives he takes. I can kill him." Bruce said desperately taking the cure from Tony's hand and waving the vile in his best friends face.

"You called him Hulk," Tony said in slight amazement though he covered it with a smirk.

"What dose calling him Hulk have to do with anything Tony." Bruce said exasperated.

"The fact you called him Hulk Brucie boy," Tony began ignoring the groan from Bruce, Tony knew fair well that Bruce hated, hated, being called Brucie boy but he didn't really care.

"I have known you for what almost five years now, and I consider myself to be an expert on all things Fluffy Scientist," Tony rambled more and Bruce just stared at his friend at the nickname Darcy had deemed the scientist with.

"And not once in all that time have I ever heard you call him Hulk, he is always the 'other guy' unless you are being threatened. The fact you called him Hulk has everything to do with everything, you are accepting him finally." Tony said his expression mirroring that of a child who just got told he could get an early Christmas present, not that Bruce had seen that expression a lot.

"You are reading too much into it, it… well…. It, it was just a slip up. I have not accepted him." Bruce said.

"You know what fine, but you weren't wrong all those years ago. This team we are a time bomb, chemicals that should not mix but we do. It shouldn't work but it does, we shouldn't be but we are somehow stable. And I may not be the resident chemist here but even I know taking something out of a stable mixture can prove to be disastrous. We work because we're so much more than a team Bruce, the avengers, our friends', hell this family, our family, won't last long if we lose a member. Because that what we are Bruce we are a family, I don't know when it happened but it did, and running from family well, I am not the resident expert on that either." Tony said venom dripping from his tone as he called out Bruce before he turned around and stormed out of the room.

Bruce made sure to set down the cure before tossing a paper weight on the floor. He then turned around and let out a huff of air as he breathed trying to calm his heart rate. He really didn't need the hulk right now. He decided he needed fresh air. A place to clear his head, he took off his lab coat and left his glasses discarded on the table as he shut walked out of the lab and to the elevator.

Fresh air, and decision-making skills.

He thought he may go over to Starbucks, Darcy always explained how Starbucks helped people make decisions, so what if he didn't drink coffee. He needed to make a decision, and if a cup of over processed coffee is what it cost. Then all he has to say is hell's wrath to the person who tried to stop him.

* * *

The whole purpose of places like Starbucks is for people with no decision-making ability whatsoever to make six decisions just to buy one cup of coffee. Short, tall, light, dark, caf, decaf, low-fat, non-fat, etc. So people who don't know what the hell they're doing or who on earth they are can, for only $2.95, get not just a cup of coffee but an absolutely defining sense of self: Tall. Decaf. Cappuccino.

-Joe Fox – You've Got Mail

* * *

A/n – Alright so my mum has been on a You've got mail kick for the past few days and I have seen the movie like 3 times in the past two days. It is an amazing movie though. So I recommend for the hopeless romantics or those who love Tom Hanks and or Meg Ryan to watch the movie. It is a- freaking - dorable.

Anyways please read, review, and remember to look for the next chapter.

Lot's O' Love

All4TheBest


End file.
